


Ill met in Darkness

by OlderShouldKnowBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Horror, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlderShouldKnowBetter/pseuds/OlderShouldKnowBetter
Summary: Two, who should never meet, do so over the body of a dying Muggle-born.Sometimes your sins come back to haunt you, sometimes they just come back.Written for Unwritten Curse's Dialogue Challenge





	Ill met in Darkness

“Crucio.”

 

“Had enough?”

 

“Crucio.”

 

**“Crucio.”**

 

“Had enough Mudblood? Well? Humph, don’t you know that unconsciousness is the last recourse of the weak?”

 

...

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Answer me, I command it.”

 

“Lumos.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Come forward into the light, I won’t harm you.”

 

_“wwwhh”_

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

_“… wait...”_

 

“I can’t see you, show yourself.”

 

_“… wait … I’m …”_

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

_“don’t … I’m nearly … there.”_

 

“Ava-- What? Lumos. Oh ...”

 

_“I’m nearly … this is harder … than I thought, but … here I finally am.”_

 

“It’s you!”

 

_“Yes, who else would it be?”_

 

“But, I never dreamed…”

 

_“Yes you did, of course you did. Your dreams are large, your dreams are magnificent. You envisioned exactly this.”_

 

“I suppose… ha, what is false modesty in front of you, yes of course, you are exactly as I imagined you would be when I set this in motion all those years ago. I thought you an interloper, hence my suspicion, but with the unconsciousness of the Mudblood, I thought the test had failed. I must admit I doubted you would come.”

 

_“Never doubt yourself. It is good to finally be here and to see you. You are looking good.”_

 

“And you are looking good yourself.”

 

_“Pfft. Yes, I was always handsome, but you … you are magnificent. How far down the road that I imagined have you dared to travel?”_

 

“A long way, as far as you dreamed.”

 

_“Is it the anguis transfiguration? Were you able to perfect it?”_

 

“Of course. I would hardly have cast it upon myself otherwise. Further I have discovered the missing part of the ritual.”

 

_“Yes…? Well, what is it?”_

 

“Bone of the father, unknowingly given.”

 

_“Ha, of course, it makes so much sense now. Dumbledore was a fool to think that he could hide it from me forever. Where did you find it?”_

 

“Since I made you, I have recruited far more followers. One of them, by the name of Lucius Malfoy, is the scion of an ancient pureblood house. His family have managed to come through the centuries with their fortunes fully intact, unlike Rookwood and Avery. His ancestral House has an impressive library and therein I found tomes and scrolls that have been lost or destroyed elsewhere.”

 

_“Good, good. And speaking of making me, how many more have you made?”_

 

“I… I’m not sure I should say… that secret is the one that should stay with me.”

 

_“hmm … yes, yes. The less that I know of the number you have made, the safer you will be – who knows what secrets someone could wrest from me when I am dormant. Already I sense myself becoming weaker; there wasn’t much life in this weakling when I manifested, and I can feel what’s left of him draining away. We could find ourselves another wizard and I could drain his life force to remain here, but I should depart. I will return to my horcrux soon and I don’t know how much of this encounter I shall be able to remember. It is probably for the best if I know little of what I have done to further my aims. Your instincts in this matter are correct, I think.”_

 

“As they always are.”

 

_“But you have made more? I’m not asking if you have made all we wanted, but I am not the only one?”_

 

“Yes. I think it safe to tell you so. There are already more.”

 

_“Then use me as we planned. You will have others, we will still be safe. Plant me at the school and I will invade some poor fool's mind as I did to this pathetic creature you tested me upon. I will rise once more to unleash our ancestor’s glorious serpent upon the unsuspecting school and wash Hogwarts clean of the filth and the Mudbloods. Unless, there are others of your horcruxes better suited to the task?”_

 

“No, there are not. Your horcrux was the only one that I placed such enchantments upon that made your manifestation possible. Yes, it shall be as you say and your cleansing of Hogwarts shall be the first of many tasks that I envision for you. Return now to the journal; it will be interesting to find out if you do retain the memories of this night.”

 

_“Farewell. ‘Till we meet again, when you shall be the author of Salazar’s great vision – a world cleaned of the filth which infests it.”_

 

“Yes. Yes."

 

"Can you hear me my Horcrux?”

 

“Respond if you can?”

 

“No? It is gone and it is as it said: it requires the life of a wizard to drain for its return. Stay in my Journal; I will use you wisely.”

 

“Everything goes as planned. I am the true master of death and life. Nothing shall stand in my way once I deal with the matter that Severus has brought to my attention. I think it is time to create one last Horcrux.”

* * *

**Author's note: This was done in response to the dialogue Challenge posted up by UnwrittenCurse, back on the old HPFF site.**

**I must say her name was truly aptly considered, as I did indeed curse her very name for this challenge. You see I love descriptors, to little bits and pieces do I love them. I also love describing the emotions and the facial expressions of my characters. So when I first saw this challenge, I thought it was going to be an immediate pass on my part - No Thank You, Very Much!**

**BUT, this little idea just popped into my head and it refused to go away. I can't even remember what prompted me to think of it. But it consumed me until I committed it to paper and the result is the above.**

**Big thanks go out to the Tart of Treacle and to the Banshee. Both of whom helped me to refine my initial sentences into something that could actually be understood. TreacleTart made it more understandable and Banshee corrected some atrocious punctuation.**

**Everyone on the old site always maked everything better.**

**Now I don't actually name anyone in this story, but I suppose I should say that everyone who you assume that they are are owned by the great JKR.**


End file.
